


Second Chance

by Avatard_1992



Category: Shinedown (Band), brent smith - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: Reagan has a past mistake that keeps coming back to haunt her. It prevents her from getting work. Will a job working for Brent Smith be her second chance?





	1. Chapter 1

Reagan’s P.O.V.

It is so hard for me to find work these days. There was an incident with my last employer, but it wasn’t my fault. I was arrested for thievery. I have NEVER stolen a thing in my life, but no matter how much I pled my innocence they didn’t believe me. Now no family will hire me. I probably should’ve said this before, but I’m a nanny or was. I really need to find a job soon because my fiancée left me, my car was repossessed, and I am close to eviction. I really don’t know what to do. I’d give anything to go back to that night and change what happened.

Weeks went by with more rejections because of my record, but I figured people would be understanding if I was honest about it. I was so wrong and felt them judging me and treating me like a criminal. Finally, I saw a posting in Knoxville, Tennessee. A Mr. Smith was looking for a nanny to watch his 7-year-old son. Since being honest got me nowhere I decided to change my last name. I applied and got a call back a few days later saying I got the job. So, I packed my bags and was on my way to a new start. This was going to be my second chance and hopefully nothing will screw it up.

Brent’s P.O.V.

The new nanny was going to be here any minute. I’m rarely nervous about anything, but I was about meeting her. I was a bit concerned about leaving Lyric with a stranger, but with the guys and I recording an album and my girlfriend Tanya always flying back and forth between shoots I can’t leave him alone. I was mindlessly scrolling through twitter when the doorbell rang. When I answered it I was floored. This woman looked more like a model than a nanny. She smiles and asks, “Mr. Smith I presume?” “Oh please, call me Brent.” “Well Brent it’s nice to meet you. I’m Reagan Brooks.” “Come in.” She looked around saying, “Wow. Your home is very beautiful.” “Thanks. I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like a copy of your resume.” She reaches into her bag and hands it to me with no hesitation. I say, “Well make yourself at home and I’ll go get Lyric, so you can meet him.” She nods, and I go upstairs to get him.

I knock on his door before entering and say, “Lyric come downstairs. There’s someone I want you to meet.” “Do I have to?” “Come on bud. Help me out here.” “I don’t want you to leave me daddy.” “I don’t want to little man, but daddy has to make a living. She’s really nice I promise. Tell you what, how about it’ll be you watching her and you tell me how she does okay?” He nods excitedly, and we go back to Reagan. I say, “Reagan this is Lyric Santana Smith, my son.” She kneels down saying, “Hello Lyric. I’m Reagan. I’m going to be watching you.” “Actually, daddy says I’ll be watching you.” She looks up at me and I whisper, “Just go with it.” “Well then I hope I won’t disappoint you.” I smile as I watch them interact. I can tell Lyric is going to have fun with her. “Well I have to head to the studio for a bit, but I’ll be back later. See ya little man. And welcome Reagan.” I give my son a hug then head out.

Reagan’s P.O.V.

Sweet Jesus that man is fine, but I must be professional about this. Lyric looks up asking, “So what are we going to do now?” “Well let’s make some popcorn and then go watch a movie. He rushes to the living room to pick a movie while I got the popcorn ready. As it was popping the door opened and I heard a voice saying, “Brent honey I’m home.” It was a very attractive woman and as she saw me she asks, “Who are you?” “Oh, I’m Lyric’s new nanny Reagan. It’s nice to meet you-““Tanya. I’m Brent’s girlfriend. It’s nice to meet you Reagan.” “Nice to meet you too.” Then she goes upstairs. I could tell that she wasn’t happy about me being here, but I’m here to do a job and I intend to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Reagan’s P.O.V.

It was late, and I put Lyric to bed. He is such a great kid and looks just like Brent. I’m just concerned about the girlfriend. I can already tell she doesn’t like that another woman is around her man, but I am just an employee. That doesn’t mean I can’t admire him though. He probably thinks he’s lucky to have her when she is the lucky one. To distract myself I went to Spotify listening to music. About 2 in the morning I was woken up by the door opening. I sat up to see Brent in the doorway and said, “Hey.” “Sorry if I woke you up. I was just wondering how Lyric was while I was gone.” “He was great. We watched a few movies, ate, then I put him to bed. He is very well behaved for his age.” “That just means he likes you.” “I also met your girlfriend. She seems nice.” “I didn’t know she would be back so soon. I’m going to warn you she can be a bit jealous, but once you guys get to know each other I’m sure you’ll be close.” “I sure hope so.” “Well I’ll let you get back to sleep. Goodnight Reagan.” “Night Brent.” Not too long after that I was asleep again.

Brent’s P.O.V.

Tanya was gone when I woke up. She has been gone a lot recently. I called her, and it went straight to voicemail. I figured maybe she went running or something. I got dressed and went downstairs to find Reagan and Lyric in the kitchen. “Lyric hurry up or we’re going to be late.” “Reagan what are we going to do after school?” “I don’t know. Maybe we can get ice cream and go to the park.” Then I entered the kitchen and ask, “How about you guys come by the studio for a bit?” “Yay!!!!!!!! I get to see daddy work!!!!” Reagan laughs and says, “Okay buddy we have to go. Grab your backpack and wait for me by the door.” I look at her and ask, “So will I see you there?” “Of course. I’d love to see you in action.” Tanya never wants to come to the studio or a show for that matter. Then Reagan leaves to take Lyric to school. 

Reagan’s P.O.V.

So, when I went to drop Lyric off I had to inform his principal that I would be picking him up and dropping him off. I walked into the school and got a lot of stares from the other parents. It’s probably because I have tattoos and am a nanny. My previous employers never minded them though, but some of these mothers looked at me with pure disgust and disdain. Finally, I made it to the principal’s office and told the secretary that I had an appointment. She shows me back and the principal greets me, “You must be Miss Brooks. Mr. Smith told me you’d be stopping by. I’m so glad he found someone to look after Lyric.” “Yes, he is a great kid. I am already very attached to him.” “I understand you will be picking him up and dropping him off.” “Yes, I will.” “Well then welcome and hopefully you’ll be around for a while.” I nodded and left. 

While Lyric was in school I went back home and made a grocery list and headed to the store. I went wandering though the aisles and someone bumped into me. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry.” “It’s ok. You didn’t see me.” He had dark brown hair, was tall, and had a nose ring. He apologized again, “I’m so sorry. I really need to watch where I’m going miss-““Reagan. Reagan Brooks.” “Lyric’s nanny?” “Yes. How’d you know?” “Brent told us. He didn’t say how beautiful you were though.” I was blushing as I said, “Thank you.” “I’m Eric Bass. I am in Shinedown as well. I play bass.” “Well Lyric and I are actually stopping by the studio later. Maybe we can talk more then.” “Maybe. Bye Reagan.”  
Well he was nice. If the rest of the band is as nice as he is then I’m really going to like it here. Once I was done shopping I went back to the house and Tanya was there. ‘Oh great’, I thought to myself. I went in and heard her on the phone with one of her model friends, “I don’t know Rita. She was in the house when I came home yesterday. Brent must’ve hired her before I got back. Well at least the little brat isn’t my problem anymore. I told Brent I didn’t want kids and it upset him. I’m not going to leave him just so that whore can get her hands on him. I’d rather him be miserable with me than happy with someone else. I just need to find something on her I can use to keep her only focus on Lyric, Brent is mine.” I put the groceries away as she came into the kitchen putting on her fakest smile saying, “Hi again.” “Hello.” “I want to apologize for yesterday. If I was harsh I’m sorry. It’s just that I didn’t expect Brent to find a nanny that quickly.” That’s okay. So how long have you and Brent been together?” “Almost a year and a half. We met at an after party after the Kerrang awards. My date was another musician and I saw Brent and knew I had to have him.” “Well congratulations. I’m going to pick up Lyric.” Then I left that fake bitch’s sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Reagan’s P.O.V.

I went to pick up Lyric and waited for him to come out. As I stood by the car I endured more stares from the parents. Finally, Lyric came out and I asked, “How was your day buddy?” “Fine.” I got in saying, “Make sure you put your seatbelt on.” Then I asked, “How about we get some ice cream before we go see your dad.” He nods frantically making me smile. Then we stopped by Diary Queen and got two chocolate covered vanilla cones. Lyric was a mess by the time we got to the studio. I tried to clean him up, but he ran away. I chased him calling out, “Lyric come back here.” He was already in the recording room with Brent who I heard asking, “Lyric what is all over you?” “Reagan gave me ice cream.” I walked in saying, “Sorry I tried to clean him up, but he got away from me.” I pulled out some wet wipes and wiped his face as Brent put him down. He looks back over at me saying, “Reagan these are my bandmates Zach, Barry, and Eric.” “Nice to see you again Reagan”, Eric replies. 

Brent asks, “How did you meet her?” “He ran into me, literally at the store earlier.” “So how do you like working for Brent so far?” ‘Guys she’s only been here a day”, Brent replies. “Well I can already tell I’m going to like it here.” “Where are you from?” Barry asks. “I’m actually from Asheville, NC.” Then Brent’s phone rings. He looks at it saying, “It’s Ashley. I gotta take this.” I ask, “Who’s Ashley?” “Lyric’s mom.” I nod as Zach asks, “Have you met queen bitch yet?” “Tanya?” “Yes, I have. She seems nice.” Barry says, “Please tell me you don’t like her.” “I don’t honestly because I already know she doesn’t like me.” “That’s because she sees you as competition.” “Why would she see me that way?” “Reagan you’re beautiful, and you’re smart, and obviously good with kids. Tanya told Brent she didn’t want kids with him and I know that broke his heart.” “Then why does he stay with her?” “I guess it has to do with some self-esteem issues on his end. He used to be an addict and had a lot of shit he was trying to escape from and it almost destroyed him. Maybe because of his past he doesn’t see himself worthy of anyone decent. Tanya is fake as hell, but he just can’t see it.” I nod understanding completely. “Everyone makes mistakes. That is a shame that such a nice guy carries all this extra weight he doesn’t have to.” Then Brent walks back in.

Brent’s P.O.V.

“What is it Ashley?” “I heard you found a new nanny for Lyric.” “I did.” “So, is your girlfriend gonna scare this one off too?” “You still think Tanya was the reason Jane left?” “Come on Brent. Tanya gets rid of ANY other woman around you. I still think she is cheating on you too.” “She wouldn’t do that.” “Look Brent, the main reason I called is to tell you something that Lyric told me.” “What is it?” “Remember when he had that cut on his forehead?” “Yeah.” “He said Tanya did that to him. He said she pushed him down and he hit his head.” “I’ll ask her about it.” “No don’t she’ll deny it. Then she’ll bat those pretty eyes and you will be a goner. If she puts her hands on my kid and I have solid proof I will pursue full custody.” “Ash please don’t. Lyric means everything to me.” “I don’t want to Brent. I know Lyric needs his father and I love you I always will, but please tell the girl you hired to watch him more closely.” I will”, I reply then hung up and walked back into the recording room. 

Reagan’s P.O.V.

The look on Brent’s face was strange like he heard some really bad news. The audio engineer comes in and says, “Okay guys let’s record this last song then call it for the day.” Brent and the guys went into the recording booth and began playing a beautiful melody. The lyrics were so full of meaning. I ask the audio tech, “What is the title of this song?” “I think it’s called How Did You Love.” I must look up more of their music. I stood there really listening and the looks on the guys’ faces were unbelievable. They were in their element doing what they loved most. I was most captivated by Brent. I loved the level of concentration and the passion in his voice as he belted out those words. I was getting goosebumps. It has been a LONG time since music has affected me that way. They did a couple more takes of the song and I looked at Lyric asleep on the couch. Brent comes out and I say, “I should get him back and get him fed and put to sleep.” Brent replies, “Thanks Reagan. I’m glad I hired you.” “Me too Brent. You have an amazing voice by the way.” “Thanks again. I’ll see you later.” Then I went back to Brent’s feeding Lyric and put him to bed. When I laid on my bed I went to Spotify and added Shinedown to my library before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Brent’s P.O.V.

As I drove home I thought about what Ashley told me. Could Tanya really have hit Lyric? Not answering her phone when I call was also bothering me. Maybe I’m just being paranoid. But, if I find out it’s all true then it will be over. I do love Tanya, but if she is doing these things those are major deal breakers. Once I got home I checked on Lyric he was fast asleep. I kissed him on the forehead and went down the hallway to Reagan’s room. She was also asleep and had her headphones in. Out of curiosity I looked at what she was listening to and it was our album Amaryllis. Reagan is amazing so far. She is so good with Lyric and I’m grateful I found her so quickly. There is just something about her though. It’s like the room seems brighter whenever she is in it. Snapping out of my thoughts I made my way to my room and fell asleep. When I woke up I had a text from Tanya: Hey baby. Will be home tonight. Maybe we can finally get some private time.

Reagan’s P.O.V.

I woke up and ran a brush through my rats’ nest of hair. Then I went downstairs to make breakfast. Soon I heard Lyric come downstairs saying, “Morning Reagan.” “Morning Lyric.” “Whatcha making?” “Well, a little birdie told me that you like blueberry pancakes.” “Yum!!!!!” “How about you go watch some cartoons and I’ll call you when they’re done?” He then goes to the living room to turn on the tv to Spongebob. Then I heard Brent coming down. God, he looked especially good today with that slicked back hair and t shirt clinging to that muscled frame of his. He says, ‘Something smells good in here.” “I hope you’re hungry.” “Starving.” “Good. These are my mom’s famous pancakes.” “Reagan, I have to ask you a favor.” “Sure. What is it?” “Tanya is coming home tonight and-““Say no more. Girlfriend comes home, and you want some alone time. I get it. I’ll take Lyric to a movie or something.” “Thanks.” “No problem Brent.” 

I can’t deny the pang of jealousy that ran through me in that moment. That woman didn’t deserve Brent, he’s too good for her. At least I get to spend time with that sweet little boy. I finished cooking and called Lyric into the kitchen. I ask, “Lyric would you want to go see a movie tonight?” “Yay!!!!!! Jurassic World.” “Okay buddy we can see Jurassic World. We can even see it in 3D, so it looks like the dinosaurs are coming right at you.” He nodded as he ate his pancakes. I ask Brent, “How are they?” ‘Amazing.” Once we all finished eating I began washing the dishes. Brent asks, “Want some help?” “You don’t have to Brent.” “I know. I want to.” “Okay you dry I’ll wash.” He nods, and I ask, “Brent are you okay? After that phone call you seemed a bit off yesterday.” “Ashley just brought some things to my attention and it was a lot to take in. I’ll be fine though. Thanks for asking. If you don’t mind I’d like to ask you something else.” “Anything.” “Please keep a close eye on Lyric for me. He means everything to me. I can’t stand the thought of him getting hurt. Losing him would kill me. He is the reason that I straightened myself out.” “Of course, Brent. I know I haven’t been working here that long, but I am already very attached to Lyric. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to him on my watch.” “Reagan where have you been all my life?” I smile as we finish the dishes and I get ready for my outing with Lyric.

Not too long after Lyric and I got in the car I saw Tanya pulling in. I ask, “Got your belt on bud?” “Yep.” “Let’s go see some dinosaurs.” About a mile down the road I realized I forgot my wallet. “Perfect”, I say quietly to myself. “Hang on buddy we have to head back for a sec.” So, we head back to the house and I opened the door to hear Tanya’s obnoxious voice moaning, “Uh, Uh. Oh my god!!!!! Oh Brent.” “Ugh thank god Lyric isn’t hearing this”, I say grabbing my wallet and getting the hell out of there. Finally, Lyric and I arrived at the theater, got snacks, and saw 3D dinosaurs.


	5. Chapter 5

Reagan’s P.O.V.

It’s been a little over a month since I took Lyric to the movies. Tanya hasn’t been around much, thank God. Brent and they guys have been in the studio nonstop working on their album. Speaking of Brent, he came downstairs looking exhausted. He says hello to Lyric and I and I ask, “Working again today?” “No not today. I was actually hoping you wanted to do something with Lyric and I today.” “What did you have in mind?” “I don’t really know.” “Well let’s let Lyric decide.” “What do you want to do today buddy?” He thinks for a minute and says, “Let’s go to the zoo!!!” “Alright bud.” Then Brent grabs his keys and we all leave.

Brent’s P.O.V.

We got to our destination and Lyric was calling back, “Come on, come on.” “Wait up little man. The animals aren’t going anywhere.” Once we were inside Reagan asks, “Where to first?” “Reptiles!!!” Lyric shouts happily. “I guess reptiles.” We get to the reptile exhibit and Lyric goes around looking at all the snakes, lizards, and frogs. I look over at Reagan who looks a little horrified. I ask, “You okay?” “Not really. Snakes really creep me out.” “Honestly, me too.” Lyric comes back saying, “Wolves next.” Reagan looks awestruck as we approached them saying, “Wow. They’re so beautiful.” “Yeah they are.” “Wolves are my favorite animals.” Reagan pulls out a camera and takes some pictures. “Alright now I want you and Lyric in a picture.” I go over to my son kneeling next to him as she takes it.” “Okay Reagan now you get in this one with us.” She asks a lady passing by if she would take the photo and the woman agrees. Reagan stands on the other side so Lyric is in the middle.” The woman hands the camera back saying, “I have to say you guys are the most adorable family I’ve seen today.” I put my arm around Reagan playing along and say, “Thank you. Come on babe.” “Have a good day.” I nod as we walked away.

Reagan’s P.O.V.

We walked around for another couple of hours looking at lions, elephants, polar bears, and penguins. I couldn’t believe that woman thought that Brent and I were together, and he went along with it. As much as I have come to care for him it can’t happen. I am not the type to sleep with my employer. Lyric and I stopped to rest as Brent said, “I’ll be right back.” “Are you having fun bud?” “Uh-huh.” “I’m glad.” “Lyric I’m going to ask you something. You’re not in any type of trouble.” “Is Tanya ever mean to you?” He looks down and says, “One time I was running in the house and I bumped into her. She pushed me down and I hit my head.” Anything else?” “She says mean things.” “Like what?” “That kids are dumb and gross. That my daddy loves her more than me.” “Oh, baby I’m so sorry. You know that isn’t true right? Sweetie your daddy loves you with all his heart and he’d do anything for you.” I wipe a tear from his eye and ask, “How about when daddy gets back we feed the giraffes?” He nods and smiles.

Brent comes back saying, “I got you something.” “You didn’t have to.” “Just think of it as my way of saying thank you for everything you’ve done for Lyric and me. Now close your eyes.” I do and feel him put something around my neck. I open them to see a wolf necklace. “Thank you so much Brent. I love it.” “Don’t think I forgot you buddy.” He hands Lyric a stuffed penguin. Sure, enough we fed the giraffes and left. When we got back to the house I saw Tanya was there, great. She looked up from her phone asking Brent, “Where have you been baby?” “Reagan and I took Lyric to the zoo today.” “Oh how fun.” I wanted to punch her in her fake ass face as she kissed Brent keeping her eyes open to watch my reaction. 

Brent takes Lyric upstairs leaving Tanya and I alone. I say, “Look I know you don’t like me and I don’t really like you either. Lyric told me how you treat him. If I see you put your hands on him or hear you saying anything negative about him I will tell Brent.” She laughs and says, “Oh Reagan sweetie. You are in no position to threaten me, especially with the shit I have on you. A criminal arrest for thievery? Ruin my relationship with Brent and I’ll make sure you’re out on your ass. He is MINE do you hear me? I know you’ve got a thing for him and if you act on it I will tell him his new nanny is a thieving whore. Just try me sweets.” Shit!!!!! How did she find out? I really don’t know what to do here. I need advice. I called Eric asking him to meet me in a half hour and I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Reagan’s P.O.V.

Once I reached the coffee shop I saw Eric at the back. He asks, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” “Lyric told me that Tanya has been abusing him.” “What?????” “I told her that I would tell Brent if I caught her in the act, but then she threatened me. Now if I tell him she will have me fired. Brent would fire me if he found out anyway.” “Found out what? Reagan please tell me.” “I was terminated from my last position because I was arrested for thievery. I didn’t do it Eric I swear. I love my job and would never jeopardize my career. Back home when I was honest about my record no one wanted to hire me. I was facing eviction, my fiancée left me, and I didn’t know what to do. I lied to get this job and prayed no one would find out. Now Tanya knows and is using it against me if I tell Brent about what she is doing to Lyric.” “Reagan you HAVE to tell him about what is going on. Lyric means the world to him and if you care about him you will be honest and upfront.” “What about her information on me?” “You need to tell him about that too. Just sit him down and put it all out there. Brent may be more understanding than you think.” I nodded knowing he was right.

Then I ask, “How do I get proof about Tanya?” “Buy a camera if you have to. That bitch is lucky that I will never lay my hand on a woman, because I’ve never wanted to slap someone so much in my life.” “I do care for Lyric and I also care for Brent, maybe more than I should.” “How do you mean?” “Like anytime Tanya comes near him I just get so mad I can’t see straight. Knowing she’s just using him makes me sick.” “Us too. Brent needs someone who is going to love him for the right reasons. Honestly Reagan I can tell he cares for you more than he should to.” “How do you know?” “Well when you walked into the recording studio he immediately seemed happier. He talks about how great you are with Lyric and he said he thought you were one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen.” I was blushing at this point as Eric wiggled his eyebrows at me. It was decided I was telling Brent. Later that day I did buy a small camera I could hide to catch Tanya in the act.  
*A little while later*

Brent’s P.O.V.

I was looking over a tour schedule when Reagan came in. She looked so beautiful today. Something seemed off though. I ask, “Are you okay?” “No. There are some things you need to know.” “What?” “Well the first is about me. I haven’t been completely honest with you Brent. I was fired from my last job because I was arrested. I didn’t do it, but no matter how I pleaded my innocence no one believed me. I was honest about my record and it got me nowhere. Then I found you and Lyric and I was so afraid of what you would think of me if you found out. I care for you, more than I should for an employer and I love Lyric like he is my own. I know I haven’t been here long, but I feel at home here. I understand if you don’t want to keep me on as an employee.” “Oh my god. Reagan I’m so sorry. I could have a lawyer friend take a look at the case for you. Look I know what it is like to be judged for your actions. In my past I have suffered with substance and alcohol abuse. There are still people out there that still judge me for that behavior. I will do anything I can to help you. What was the other thing?”

She sighs handing me a video camera saying, “It’s better if I show you.” I turn it on and see Lyric and Tanya and she slaps him across the face. I couldn’t believe what I just saw. “Oh my god.” “I suspected her, but before I came to you I wanted proof she couldn’t deny.” “Where is Lyric now?” “Upstairs.” I ran up to his room and saw him playing on the floor. He looks up at me asking, “What is it daddy?” I just broke down and pulled him into a hug saying, “I’m so sorry buddy. I’m so sorry.” “It’s ok daddy.” “Why didn’t you tell me?” “Tanya said you wouldn’t believe me.” “That’s not true Lyric. I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world. I promise that Tanya or anyone else will NEVER hurt you again.” I pick him up and go back downstairs with Reagan waiting for Tanya to come home.


	7. Chapter 7

Reagan’s P.O.V.

Lyric was already put to bed as Brent and I waited for Tanya. I could tell Brent was upset and angry, mostly with himself. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he smiled softly at me. I really think I’m in love with him. I normally wouldn’t sleep with an employer, but he is changing my perspective on that. Finally, Tanya walks in seeing us asking, “What’s going on?” Brent asks, “Got something you want to tell me?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “Don’t fucking lie to me Tanya.” She looks at me asking, “What the fuck did you tell him?” I smirked as I replied, “Everything.” She tries to get to me, but Brent walks toward her saying, “You had no damn right to put your hands on my son. I’m glad Reagan told me, so I could finally see what a monster you were. Now you not wanting kids makes so much sense.” “The little brat got what he deserved.” “Get the fuck out of my house. If I catch you anywhere near Reagan or my son again I will put your ass in jail.” “Fine. Just for the record I never loved you. Shinedown sucks by the way.” Then she was gone, hopefully for good.

Brent’s P.O.V.

Tanya was gone, and I wasn’t the least bit upset about it. I had Reagan to thank for finally opening my eyes to the truth. I couldn’t help but feel that this was my fault. Reagan comes over saying, “Brent please don’t blame yourself.” “Why shouldn’t I? I could’ve stopped this. I didn’t protect Lyric when he needed me. I could never be the man Ashley wanted me to be. I’m just not worthy of love I guess.” “Is that why you stayed with her? Because you felt like you didn’t deserve better?” “I don’t.” “You’re wrong. Lyric is going to remember you protecting him from any more hurt. He loves you. With Ashley you weren’t in your right mind then, but you are a better person for that experience. You have helped so many and you do deserve to be loved.” I looked at Reagan and she kissed me. A little surprised, I kissed back and damn our connection was stronger than anything I’d ever felt before.

When we pulled away Reagan says, “I want to show you how wrong you are.” I picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. She removes my shirt and pushes me back on the bed. As she kissed down my body she asks, “Do you know how fucking sexy you are? How much you turn me on?” “Tell me. Tell me how I turn you on baby.” “Your sexy blue eyes, the way your clothing frames your muscles, and your voice talking or singing.” Reagan unbuckles my belt and removes my jeans leaving me in just my boxers. Softly she says, “Damn.” “Like what you see baby?” She hums in approval before removing them and then her own clothes. She takes me into her mouth making me moan, “Ugh fuck.” Her motions continue, and I feel myself getting close. I stop her saying, “Not yet. I want to be inside you.” I reach over to grab a condom and she says, “You don’t need that baby. I’m on birth control.” She climbs on top lowering herself on me saying, “Oh my god. You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” Reagan begins to move as I moaned, “Ride me baby.” “Brent you feel so good.” “Fuck. So do you Reagan.” I flipped us over, so I was on top. I moved in and out of her slowly, intertwining our fingers as I kissed her again.

We weren’t just having sex this was making love. We were so lost in it I didn’t want it to end. I felt close again saying, “Baby I’m gonna cum.” “Me too Brent.” I could feel her tightening around me as she reached her orgasm calling out, “Oh my god. Brent. Brent. Brent.” I reached my own release not long after moaning, “Ugh fuck Reagan.” As our breathing slowed she says, “Wow.” “You too.” I pulled her close murmuring, “I love you.” As we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Reagan’s P.O.V.

I woke up with Brent’s arms around me. So, it seems last night wasn’t a dream after all. I try to get up, but Brent pulls me closer saying, “Don’t go.” “Maybe I should so Lyric won’t see me coming out of your room.” “He’s probably still asleep.” “So, after last night what are we exactly?” “Look, I know last night was intense and sudden, but I meant what I said to you last night. I don’t want it to just be a one-time thing. Then again I don’t want to come on too strong either.” I reassure him saying, “Brent it’s okay. I feel the exact same way. No other man has ever made me feel this way so quickly. Though maybe we should wait to tell Lyric.” “I agree. I want to give him some time to recover from the whole ordeal with Tanya first.” I nodded in understanding.

When I finally did leave Brent’s room I went to mine to take a shower. As I washed my hair I wondered what this would do to my job here with Brent. If we are going to be a couple I would feel weird still being his employee. After getting ready I see Brent sitting on the couch watching a movie with Lyric. He is such a good father. I walk in where I’m tackled into a huge hug by Lyric before he goes upstairs. “Where is he in such a hurry to get to?” “Well since school is out now Lyric is staying at his moms for a bit. I would like her to meet you.” “What if she doesn’t like me?” “She will. Trust me.” Then he adds on while smirking, “You know we do have some time to ourselves.” “And?” I ask smiling. “Come here.” I sit next to him and he kisses me. We kissed for a few minutes before Lyric came back. Brent says, “I have to leave for a bit, but I’ll be back soon. “Then he leaves. 

Brent’s P.O.V.

As I am leaving the house I call Eric and he answers, “Hello?” “Hey man. You home?” “Yeah.” “I need to talk. I’m coming over.” “Alright see you in a bit.” When I get there Eric asks, “What’s up man?” “A couple of things actually. The first is last night I broke up with Tanya.” “It’s about time.” “The other is Reagan and I slept together.” “Wait. You broke up with Tanya and hooked up with Reagan in the same night?” “Yeah I did.” “Well how do you feel about Reagan?” “I think I’m in love with her. My connection with her is stronger than anything Tanya and I ever had.” “Then what’s the problem?” “Well part of me is wondering if I’m moving too fast. Then there is the issue of telling Lyric.” “Brent look, you deserve to be with someone that you want to be with. Reagan is a great girl and I support that. As for telling Lyric just see how things go between you and Reagan for a while. Then when you think the time is right tell him.” This is why I trust Eric so much. “There is one more thing. I know Reagan feels weird about the whole employee/ employer relationship.” “Well if she wants to look for another job just support her in that decision.” “I will. Thanks a lot Eric.” “No problem. Now go home to your girl.” Then I left.

Reagan’s P.O.V.

I hear a knock on the door and see a blonde woman standing there. I open it saying, “Hi. You must be Ashley.” “I am. And you must be Reagan. Brent has told me all about you.” Lyric runs in saying, “Mommy!!!!!!” “Hey buddy. Ready to go?” He nods turning back to me saying, “Bye Reagan. I’ll miss you.” “I’ll miss you too buddy, but I’ll see you again soon.” Ashley says, “Go wait by the car bud. I’ll be there in a minute.” Then she says to me, “Reagan I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for Lyric and Brent by getting rid of Tanya. I am very grateful to you.” “I just did the right thing.” “Well just the same. One more thing, please be good to Brent he deserves a good woman. I know that you’re it.” “Wait. How did- ““Reagan sweetie there was a time I looked at Brent just like you do. You’re in love with him. I also know because of the way he talks about you. I’m so happy he found you.” Thanks.” Then she hugs me before going out to her car. Then Brent pulls up as Ashley goes out the door. They talk for a bit and he says good bye to Lyric. Soon they leave, and I am alone with Brent. We just had a movie day before going to bed. As I laid there with my head on his chest his heartbeat lulled me to sleep. I really am happy for the first time in a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I really hope you guys like this chapter. I hope to have another one up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Brent’s P.O.V.

Since Reagan and I are officially together I wanted to take her on a date. Tanya was so busy that we never really went on dates. I miss just doing things and having fun with the person I love. Then the question of where to take her on a date needed to be answered. I looked at some of her interests on Facebook and saw a lot of pictures of her riding horses. Horseback riding is fun and I haven’t done it in a while. As I was getting of her page, Reagan woke up and I said, “Good morning beautiful.” “Morning handsome.” Then she asks, “Any plans for today?” “Well I have to go make a phone call first, but go ahead and get dressed.” She goes to her room to get ready and I call my dad’s friend Charlie who owns a horse ranch. Once I hung up with him I got ready myself and met Reagan in the kitchen. I ask, “Ready to go?” She nods then we leave.

Reagan’s P.O.V.

Brent was acting a bit strange. I ask, “Where are we going? What are you up to?” “Well since we got together we haven’t had a real date yet. I want to take you somewhere special.” “I suppose you’re not going to tell me where.” “Nope. You’ll see when we get there. I promise you’re going to love it.” Then he reaches over grabbing my hand and kissing it. If Brent said I would love it then I trust him. I haven’t known him for very long, but I trust him more than some people I’ve known my whole life. We drove for a little while longer and finally reached our destination. As we pulled in my excitement level grew tremendously. I looked at Brent asking, “Really?” He nods as we get out of the car and he is greeted by an older man. 

The old man hugs Brent saying, “Long time no see.” “Hey Charlie.” Then he puts his arm around me saying, “This is my girlfriend Reagan.” I wave as Charlie replies, “Wow Brent she’s a beauty.” “Have you ever ridden a horse before?” he asks. “I have. My aunt has a farm back in Asheville. A few of hers have competed in races as well.” “Was one of her horses a black mustang named Daredevil?” “Yes. Daredevil was her pride and joy. Unfortunately, he passed a few years ago and after that she stopped racing.” “Oh. I am terribly sorry he was a magnificent animal. Follow me you two and you can meet the horses I picked out for you.” We followed him to the stable where two horses were being prepped for riding. They were beautiful thoroughbreds one was a light brown and the other like a whitish grey. He motions to the white grey one saying, “Reagan this is Thunder. She is yours for today.” I reached up petting her snout and she nuzzled my hand. “Looks like she likes you.” After they were ready Brent and I mounted the horses and headed down the trail. 

I look over at Brent and say, “You know you look quite good on a horse.” “You look even better and I’m not as experienced as you.” The trail was beautiful and soon we came to a clearing with a pond. We dismounted the horses and sat by the edge of the water. I lean over to kiss him and when we pulled away I say, “Thank you.” “For what?” “Today and for giving me a second chance.” “Reagan, I don’t think one mistake should define someone for the rest of their life, but I know you didn’t do it. I had a friend fax me the police report and you said you weren’t in the house at the time. He said he could possibly get security footage from the location that you said you were in, but it might take a while. There is something I should tell you. I must go on tour soon. After the guys and I finish the final mix on Threat to Survival we are going on the road for a few months.” “When are you leaving?” “About a month from now.” “Well that is still a good while away. I guess we will have to make the most of the time we have before you leave.” “Even after I do we can facetime, skype, call, and text. I can even fly you out to a show if you want.” “Okay.” “We should get the horses back.” We remounted the horses and when we did Brent says, “I’ll race you back to the stables.” “Oh, you’re on.” I had Thunder galloping her heart out as Brent and I raced. He gave me a run for my money, but I won.” He bowed in defeat saying, “Well played.” Once the horses were put up Charlie says, “I hope you’ll come around again Reagan. Don’t be a stranger.” “I’ll definitely be back.” Brent asks, “Charlie do you still need a riding instructor?” “For the 7-12-year-old riding class.” “What about Reagan?” “Well she does have riding experience, but does she have experience with kids?” “She has been a nanny for a while.” “Well Reagan when can you start?” “As soon as possible.” “How’s next Monday?” “Perfect.” 

I couldn’t believe Brent got me a job. I ask, “Are you sure you’re going to be okay with this?” “Oh yeah. It’s just I know you would probably feel weird dating and still working for me. Of course, I will still take care of you, I love you.” “I love you too Brent. You are the most decent man I’ve ever known.” “I know it’s probably none of my business, but what happened between you and your ex?” I reply, “We met in college. He was premed. At first, he seemed like a dream come true then he began coming home later and being secretive about phone calls and texts. Then after my arrest he revealed to me he was in love with my best friend at the time, but it turns out they were sleeping together our entire relationship. He had asked me to marry him and was cheating on me, then he left.” “Reagan I’m so sorry. He will regret that one day.” “I’m not even worried about it anymore Brent. I have you now.” Soon we arrived home and after showering went to bed. I loved Brent more than anything and fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like :)


End file.
